


The Sheila

by sagaluthien



Series: Sheila [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Carter stop for eating lunch and at the restaurant all but one of the guest took a look at him. Curious why the girl didn't makes Robert to study her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheila

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of short story I turned into a series. I do had some actor and actress for inspiration, but that's all.

She was already sitting there at the restaurant when I entered. I think she was the only person that didn’t look up and stare at me, as if she didn’t care who I was. I got a table next to hers and positioned myself so I could look at her. 

She wore a white t-shirt, a red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. She was one of the most beautiful sheilas I ever laid eyes on. She had shoulder-length hair which was somewhere between brown and red. Her sunglasses were holding it back as she ate. 

I couldn’t take my eyes from her and actually tried to make eye contact with her. I wanted to see what colour her eyes were, to talk with her, but she never looked my way. She seemed to be concentrating on her eating and she totally shut out what was happened around her.

At a table near where we were seated, I heard people were talking about me. They were having a hard time deciding if I was a better singer or actor. I looked in their direction and gave them one of my smiles. 

They stopped talking like I had caught them talking about something they shouldn’t. Or something that wasn’t for my ears to hear. I didn’t care much about what they thought I was best at. I’m very happy to be able to do both. I gave them a smile and a little wave, which made them blush.  
Then a little girl came forward to where I was seated. She asked quietly for my autograph. I asked her name and wrote a few words on the piece of paper she gave me. She said “Thanks, Mr Carter” and walked back to her seat. 

I turned my attention to the sheila, to see if she had noticed me. I hoped I would get a reaction from her. But it seemed to be very hard to get through to her. I wondered what could occupy her thoughts that she managed to shut out her surrounding so completely. 

She had almost finished her meal when mine arrived, so I was able to look at her for a long time. Her gestures were very neat and precise. Each time she put her fork and knife down it was in exactly the same place. She did that with her glass of water too. 

The mystery of her small gestures, and her beautiful looks were fascinating to me. I never managed to reach eye contact with her. It was frustrating. This wasn’t usual behaviour, all women seemed to want to look at me - but this one was ignoring me. 

When she was finished with her meal she leaned her back in the chair. I hoped to finally make eye contact with her, but still she managed to avoid me. It seemed that she was listening for something or waiting for something to happen.

When the waitress appeared to clean her table, the sheila asked for tea with some milk. Now, while she sat and waited, she seemed even more beautiful. Her face looked so delicious when she relaxed and I very much wanted to kiss her strawberry mouth.

I started to argue with myself, I should talk with her or not? I was surprised by my shyness. I usually didn’t hesitate to start to talk with a good looking sheila.

When she got her tea, it got noisier in the restaurant and she seemed to be affected by it. She made a few sudden movements with her hands. Did I tell you how long her hands were and how soft they appeared to be? It seemed she took very good care of them.

I thought about how I would love to feel her hands over my body. I felt sure she would touch me with cautious hands. Just thinking that made a tingle run through me. The mysteries of her behaviour urged me to get know her. My heart started to beat faster.

Then she accidentally knocked her full teacup, and it was spilled all over the table. She froze for a second before she started to try to wipe it up with her napkin. She didn’t look around to see if anyone saw her clumsiness.

The tea was nearly to drip into her lap. She was wiping in the wrong direction and I wanted to save her from further embarrassment. I raised and began to mop at the tea with my napkin, to help her keep it from dripping into her lap.

It was a good opportunity to start talk with her. She was confused and upset. I called for the waitress, to bring the young lady a new cup of tea. Finally this got her attention. She turned her head towards me and I could look directly into her eyes. They were a dark colour, but it was difficult to see which colour, exactly. But even though she now looked at me there was still no recognition in her eyes. 

She had a velvety voice as she thanked me for my help and ordering of a new cup of tea. She let out a sigh of relief and said that generally she wasn’t so clumsy. I was so enchanted with her explanation. Listening to her, I felt a shiver go through my body. I found it difficult to speak, I wondered if she could tell how she made me feel. It had been a long time since I had felt this way about a total stranger.

My tongue-tiedness seemed to fade, and I told her that I thought she was very pretty. That made her flush, and she put her hands over her face. My heart jumped a few punches and I almost got pretty flushed myself. She really was petite. For a while, there she sat, just trying not to knock her new teacup. 

She held onto it and sipped to keep her occupied. I wondered what had made her so nervous about it, why she would be edgy to hear how beautiful she is? Her anxiety drove me to start snooping and ask a lot of questions.  
To begin with, I got very short answers, muttered while she was looking down into the cup or at the table. When I had finished my dinner, I moved to sit opposite her. After I had asked her another question she looked up at me.

I read the disapproval in her face. I hadn’t asked permission to sit down at her table. Caught in what was her first direct gaze, I also saw that her eyes were very dark brown, nearly black. It was even as if something was missing in them. I really wanted to get to know this sheila better…

There’s nothing like a mystery. And this sheila was a mystery. I decided to not let her go before I found out her name, where she lived, where she worked. But Destiny had other plans. Before I had those answers from her, she was going.

Because suddenly, her watch started to beep. She shut it off and made her excuses that she had to leave. She was quick and had got to her feet before I was able to say another word. She placed the chair back, and then put her jacket on.

She put her sunglasses back on and then retrieved a walking stick out of the inside pocket of the jacket. It hadn’t occurred to me that the lack of recognition from her was because she was blind. I hadn’t been able to see that when I had looked her in the eyes. 

I sat there staring after her as she left the restaurant. She didn’t seem clumsy at all as she walked away from me. I decided I had to follow her, that she was worth any trouble to really get to know her. I left some money beside my empty plate.

I headed out of the door to see where she went. But I couldn’t see her anywhere, As if she had been swallowed by the earth. I was angry at myself for letting her go, for not picking up earlier that she was blind. It was odd that I felt such loss now that she was gone. I didn’t even know her, yet I wanted her so badly. I just had to find her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next story is Desire.


End file.
